Land Race
Land Race is the sixth episode of the nineteenth season, 187th episode of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, and is the 92nd overall in ''Emperor Garmadon's Series''. Episode Cole - What do we do with this potion? What does it do? Zane - I can scan its chemicals. Lloyd - Yes Zane! Scan its chemicals please! (Zane scans) Zane - It appears to be a Potion that teleports you to land. How helpful! Lloyd - Thats awesome! How long until our Water-Breathing potion effects fades away? Citizen - Well, we drink it each week, because it fades away in 8 days, a week and a day. And we have 2 days until it fades away! Lloyd - Should we use it to go on land? We only have 2 days until we HAVE to leave the water. Citizen - Yes, let me speak to the mayor of the village. ---------------------------------------------------- Citizen - Mr. Mayor! Mayor - Yes. Citizen - We found a way to go on land! Mayor - Really, how? Citizen - When we stole one of Aquarius's potions! He had a Land Potion that takes you to land. Mayor - Thats awesome!! Does it have enough for the entire village!? Citizen - I think so, the village is not so big. Mayor - I will make an announcment. ----------------------------------------------------- Mayor - ALL CITIZENS OF THE VILLAGE OF MARTHATINE. Us here in the Underwater Village must get a sip of the Under-Water breathing potion every week! But not anymore! The Aqua Army have destroyed our Under-Water Breathing Potion, but we don't need it anymore! Because thanks to these 6 guests, we can finally go on land and reunite with the other villagers, for the first time in 60 years! ---------------------------------------------------------- Aquarius looks at his crystal Aquarius - WHERE ARE MY ARMY!! THEY FIGURED OUT WHAT IT IS AND ARE PREPARING TO GO!! Hurry up please, Aberforth. ---------------------------------------------------------- Mayor - Here, wait in this line to have a sip of the Land Potion!! Aqua Army footsteps are heard Mayor - Uhh, hurry up people. Cole - Here's another line! Faster please. Kai - We don't have enough time! Lloyd - Each ninja, open a new line, we gotta move! 5 minutes later The Aqua Army arrive at the underwater village of marthatine Aberforth - Halt! SILENCE... Aberforth - Where are they! Everyone check the houses! ---------------------------------------------------------------- Aberforth - Hey, there is a huge mess here. HEY, THE POTION OF WATER!! There is still a bit. Aberforth - AQUA ARMY, BACK TO THE AQUA CASTLE! OUR lord will be so proud of us. ---------------------------------------------------------------- Lloyd - Hey, we've been here before. Zane - Its the edge of the realm! The marthatine citizens and other citizens look at eachother, they all hug! Marhatine Villagers - I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE! EOR villagers - US EITHER!!! The ninja step to the side. Zane - There is a problem. I sense something coming our way! Jay - What? Zane - You know that Category 5 hurricane that drowned the Village of Marthatine... ITS COMING HERE! epic credits music Category:Episodes Category:Emperor Garmadon Series